With the development of display technology, flat-panel displays have become more and more popular due to their attractive advantages such as very light weight, high portability and less power consumption, etc. Basically, flat-panel displays are commonly categorized into liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode displays (OLEDs) and electrophoretic displays (EPDs). Compared with electrophoretic displays, liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting diode displays have advantages of higher image quality, higher space usage efficiency, lower power consumption and no radiation, and thus liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting diode displays have been widely applied in various electronic devices.
On the other hand, electrophoretic displays have the characteristic of bi-stability and thus there is no need to provide additional light sources in electrophoretic displays. As a result, the electrophoretic displays consumes less power, as well as have more compact structure. In other words, the electrophoretic displays meet the demand of minimization and energy-saving of electronic devices. Therefore, the electrophoretic displays are also getting more and more popular nowadays.
However, exactly due to the bi-stability feature the electrophoretic displays are usually adapted for displaying static texts or images but not suitable for displaying videos and animations of high frame rates. Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a display device that is capable of display videos or animations while still has the advantage of highly energy-saving.